


Moon light

by Bookfansworld



Series: Ahkmenrah one shots [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Developing Friendships, Exploring, Freedom, Gen, The Tablet of Ahkmenrah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookfansworld/pseuds/Bookfansworld
Summary: It Ahkmenrahs first night free from the sarcophagus.Let's hope he makes some friends.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah & Larry Daley, Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum), Theodore Roosevelt/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)
Series: Ahkmenrah one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Moon light

Ahkmenrah sat by the window of the museum, hidden from outside sight (he didn't want to freak anybody out) 

He sat there basquing in the moonlight, haven't not seen it for 54 yrs, Well there was last night but he was to preoccupied in saving his Tablet, to actually enjoy his freedom.

As the light seeped into his golden skin, he sat thinking about his life back in Egypt, roaming the hallowed halls, Singing Arabic songs, and everynight sitting on his bed watching the moon, and praying to Khonus the moon god for good wealth and prosperity for his family and country.

Who knew how long Ahkmenrah sat watching the moon. He didn't notice two figures climbing up the window seat sitting themselves on the window sill.

"Well Lookie here, Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, sitting by himself in the moonlight".

Ahkmenrah jumped at the sudden noise, looking down at Jedediah and Octavius.

 _They sure are a cute couple_ Thought Ahkmenrah

"Hey Jed" smiled Ahkmenrah softly

"Are you okay?" Asked Octavius.

Ahkmenrah nodded

"Just watching the moon" he replyed.

"Are you mad?" Asked Jedediah.

"Why would I be mad?" 

"Because I don't know, maybe because we left you locked in a sarcophagus for 54 years!" Yelled Octavius his voice was lod for someone so small.

"Oh, Oct, that's not your fault,I don't blame you, you were just following the orders that you had received".

"But" stammered Jedediah "Everynight we could hear you screaming, but we were too caught up in our own battle to help".

Ahkmenrah sighed.

"Look this is all in the past now, I'm out, your battle is over, we're all friends now" 

Jedediah and Octavius nodded.

Ahkmenrah extended his hand, Jedediah and Octavius walked into his open hand and they walked over to The desk where Nick, Larry, Teddy and Sacagawea sat together.

"Hey Ahk" said Larry.

Ahkmenrah smiled as he placed Jed and Oct on the desk.

"Hey Gigantor" 

"Jed We've talked about the whole Gigantor thing".

"I just call you Larry" said Octavius.

"What were you doing by the window Ahk?" Asked Nick.

"Just watching the moon".

"Must have been a long time since you last saw it yeah?" Asked Teddy.

"54 years to be exact" Whispered Ahk.

At those words Teddy and Sacagawea looked at each other guiltily.

"What?" 

"We Feel guilty" said Sacagawea.

"Why?" 

"We left you locked up in a sarcophagus for 54 years" replyed Teddy

Ahkmenrah sighed softly.

"Guys I've already said to Jed and Oct that I don't blame you, you were just following orders".

"I know but" said Teddy "but now I wish I hadn't".

Ahkmenrah looked at him innocently.

"Everynight we could hear your voice screaming echoing thought the halls, Everynight we could hear your agonizing wails, begging to be set Free".

"We were powerless".

"Sometimes, I would sit outside your exhibit and listen to you screaming and crying to be set Free, sometimes I wanted to loosen the Sarcophagus, but I was scared".

"I'm so sorry" 

Ahkmenrah looked up from the desk, tears in his eyes, Teddy looked sad his usually smiling face in a frown.

"Teddy" said Ahk softly and walked over and gave him a hug.

"Hey you know what we need" said Larry. 

They all looked at him.

"Music".

That how Ahkmenrah spent his first official night free from his Sarcophagus, dancing and playing Football, Enjoying time with his new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will be a bit dark


End file.
